


X is for Xuixo

by Calacious



Series: Decadent Desserts [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coy Danny, Cynical Kono, Desserts, Desserts displayed on people, F/F, M/M, No Sex Just Salivating, Sexual Enlightenment, Smitten Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: A short glimpse into Steve's mind after his date with Danny, as he's ordering dessert and entering the indulgence room.





	X is for Xuixo

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile. Most of my creative energies have been spent on creating characters for the classroom (exhausting work) and making lesson plans. I have a few days off, so thought I'd do some writing.
> 
> This has been hanging around my docs for awhile now. I finished it, and while it has no sex and is rather short, I think it fits.

Steve, blushing all shades of red possible, points to the dessert item that he wants. Something about the Spanish dessert, xiuxo, and the history behind it (an acrobat falling in love with a pastry chef’s daughter), calls to him. He figures that he can’t go wrong with a pastry that was inspired by love, never mind the fact that he has no idea how to pronounce it. 

Xiuxo. Steve mouths the word experimentally to himself and Kono giggles and pokes his shin with her toe.

“He’ll have his dessert on this display,” Kono tells their server, pointing at Danny’s photo. There’s a twinkle in her eye and she’s grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

Steve can feel himself blushing even harder, face and ears growing warm with embarrassment (something Kono has always been good at doing to him). He hopes that Danny’s available tonight. Ordering the man ahead of time had just felt weird, especially after their date the other night. 

It was perfect, well, near perfect. He’d never laughed so much, or enjoyed a picnic in the park as much as he had with Danny. They’d watched a baseball game, and drank beer, at Steve’s place afterward. It had been like hanging out with a good friend. 

“Very well, sir, madam,” their server says, far more formal than the others have been, and he takes his leave.

Kono pokes Steve’s shin with the toe of her shoe. “You’ve got a starry look in your eyes,” she says. “You really have fallen in love, haven’t you?” There’s a note of trepidation in her voice.

Shrugging, Steve runs a hand through the short hair at the back of his neck (Danny had told him he’d like to see Steve grow his hair longer; he’s considering it). “I don’t know. Maybe.” 

“You have,” Kono says, frowning, laying a hand on his. 

“I’ve got it under control,” he says. He doesn’t. He knows this, even if he won’t admit it to Kono.

“No, you don’t,” Kono says, shaking her head. 

“What about you and that blonde you’re always talking about?” Steve asks, feeling ridiculous in his defensiveness. Kono is his best friend. He doesn’t need to hide from her.   
“I’ve got it under control,” she says, mocking Steve’s declaration. 

“We are a sorry pair,” Steve says. 

“Let’s not let it ruin our fun tonight.”

“Right.” Steve has his misgivings, but he smiles and gives Kono’s hand a squeeze before releasing it.

“Meet you on the other side,” Kono says, eyes sparkling with mischief once again. She’s always bounced back quickly from setbacks, and Steve loves her for it.  
Kono slips from the booth a moment later and Steve follows, his heart skipping in his chest as he thinks of Danny waiting for him on the other side of the door, supple body splayed out for his pleasure. He has to quiet his thoughts to keep from stumbling and making a fool of himself.

Steve hesitates briefly outside the door, takes a deep breath to fortify himself before he enters the den of iniquity. The den of his demise. Love, after all is a very demanding master, and it appears to Steve as though Danny, not he, holds the key to that which chains his heart.

“Fuck,” Steve breathes the word out as he turns the knob and opens the door, sees Danny lying on the table, naked save for the catalana creme that covers his body.   
He’s turned toward the door, body poised like a model, open and waiting for Steve to devour.

“You going to come in soldier, or leave a boy waiting?” Danny asks. He’s got an eyebrow raised and is smirking.

Swallowing, Steve enters the room, shutting the door behind him. Fuck, he’s in love and it has nothing to do with Danny’s ability to turn on the charm for his customers, or with the gorgeous planes of Danny’s muscular body, or with how the man makes Steve’s mouth water without even tasting, and everything to do with the man himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Xuixo is a Spanish dessert with a rich history. It originated in Girona, Spain, and is said to have been created by an acrobat named Tarlà who fell in love with a pastry chef’s daughter. He was discovered by her father when he sneezed, which sounded like, Xui, hence the name of the dessert that he made to appease the father (as well as promising to marry the girl he loved). Xuixo is a deep fried pastry filled with a catalana creme. 
> 
> Here are some websites for further research, should you be so inclined:  
> https://www.shbarcelona.com/blog/en/traditional-catalan-recipes-xuixos/  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZCAdtkzrFs (not in English, but you can hear how to properly pronounce the pastry by listening, and it’s easy to make out the ingredients)


End file.
